winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BloomPurple11/Archives3
Weird Hi Hi im back. sorry i was gone a while, i got banned from the computer for a while, please don't ask why. As for my new talk boxes, i want 2. one standing for anger with red colors, and one standing for happyness with yellow colors, both with a picture of Sky, one angry and one happy. i'll work out the signiture for them. SkyGuy 22:19, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Deletion issues Yowch! the happy talk box is perfect, thanks, now all i want is the angry one, if you can find an angry pic. SkyGuy 21:14, November 17, 2010 (UTC) i'll look and see, but no promises. SkyGuy 21:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) *Groans* I'm having some issues Yes Of course hi girlfriend could you be a little more specific? like give me the URL Address? SkyGuy 21:21, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ok then. reply back once you do. or just put it on winx fanon if you disire. SkyGuy 21:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) slight? (ha he he) i kinda expected her to have a major role since like you said i made her so well. know what i mean? SkyGuy 21:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Nah, that's okay I can make some more for you, if you'd like. }} I dont care who does it, just fix it so it works properly. SkyGuy 19:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) the only thing i want done to my talk boxes is the pics changed to pics from season 4. just make sure they reflect the emotions i set them. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) whats with the giant bloom pic? thats not what i asked for. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) i misunder stood what you meant by borders. anyway i dont really want any. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:49, November 20, 2010 (UTC) your free to wast your time any way you want, know what i mean? SkyGuy-Let's chat! 19:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Nah So do I still type in the same thing for the talkboxes?Winx Club Rox 13:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I take no credit Too true snooping is one thing, blabbing is another. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:56, November 21, 2010 (UTC) what have i told you about talking like that? beating yourself up wont do anythin but make it worse. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. english girl english, pleaseSkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:10, November 21, 2010 (UTC) 1. its SkyGuy 2. do you know how many adult females fancy themselves girls? u dont grow out of being one 3. i called u girl in the form of a nickname, not a child!SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:18, November 21, 2010 (UTC) tell that to R13. now no more till later i want to get back to a project on winxfanon. SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:23, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Monaco Site? Next featured article With the next featured article. as head of project songs, i recomend A Kingdom and a Child. its one of my favorite songs in the winx universe.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion the mermaid section on roxy's outfit page can stay there. the other winx have a mermaid outfit, it only makes sense that she has one too. i'm only telling you this because you are the one who deleted it.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) OK! you didn't delete it, but the edit history said you were the last editor. one more thing, with the Magical War page on winxfanon. I'm not done with the list of battles section, but when i am, do u want to help me write them? so that readers can see the war from a larger point of view.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) fine then. it was merely thought.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) thats fine, just fell free to make grammer corrections, and tell me where i can give the battles more excitement.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I read and i understand, no need to practice. puls i'm not wasting my time blocking at the moment, i'm busy with that thing we discussed earlier.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 17:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) let me help thanks for giving my character such a good rating. you should rate the others too.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 15:57, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Heya I was just checking the character pages, and the curiosities is a nice add, but shouldn't we ad stuf like parents names and a list of enemies?DMG0204 20:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) See u Me 2, well TTYL! -- 22:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Talkbox I need your help to create my talkbox. Roxy13 is helping me, but I'll be glad to have your help also... Roxy13 asked me what colour, character and signature I wanted for it, and I answered that I want it to be red, with Brandon as character... For the signature I didn't understand, but now I got it and I want it to be "Winx Club Rocks!" Talkbox I need your help to create my talkbox. Roxy13 is helping me, but I'll be glad to have your help also... Roxy13 asked me what colour, character and signature I wanted for it, and I answered that I want it to be red, with Brandon as character... For the signature I didn't understand, but now I got it and I want it to be "Winx Club Rocks!" What to do next?--Flamephoenix 19:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me! I saw what you said to stella and i appresheate that. P.S. I made a new page specificly for the winx club comics and you should check out the links. P.P.S. i saw that your fanon story is off to a good start, any way i can help with it, or are you good with doing it yourself?SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ok then, happy editing, TTFN Ta Ta For Now.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) one more thing, and this is just a thought, for those that have one, could you include their pixies at some point in the story?SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:25, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Tengwar? Good Archives Can you tell me how to do to archive my talk page? Flamephoenix 16:42, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Huh? Hi BP. sorry we havent contacted much. I was looking on Winx-Fairies, and, since your a Bloom fan, I thought this might intrest you.SkyGuy-Let's chat! 21:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! P.S.: Just an opinion from you: how d'you think the Winx, the Specialists, and other Winx Club characters like Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin, Miriam, Oritel, Daphne, Mirta, Lucy, Morgana, Nebula, Diana, Aurora, Mitzi, etc...(You've got it by now, all the characters who've got some important roles in the series) would look like in Bollywood style? D'you think they'll look good or bad? Drawing is my favourite hobby and I wanna draw them in Bollywood style (later I'll see how I'll draw them... probably Ancient Egyptian style), but sometimes I end up tearing the pages of my sketch pad so much I erase, then draw again, then erase again...--FlamePhoenix--Rock The Universe! 20:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Hope I'm not getting boring, weird/freakish or something like that by the way... See u later... --FlamePhoenix--Rock The Universe! 22:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) And I REALLY do need to stop watching soap operas, because all that karma thing is surely the effect of watching all that soap opera crap on TV. I mean that I've always believed in it, but I would not become sad for every little bad thing anyone did (I would try being nice to everyone, but when someone would be mean to me I'd just stop thinking about, and talking to, that person and I'd not care if something bad happened to them); the way I described it to you really seems excessive - maybe I'm turning into a modern hippie, or I'm become hyper-emotional (LOL!)!!!!! And I also gotta go, because its pretty late here (later than midnight) and I'm feeling really sleepy... :) --FlamePhoenix--Rock The Universe! 22:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) thank you thank you for in my first experience here in winx wikia you are my first friend thank you again why??? why do roxy13 block my friend bloomyana??????? i really thought that she could be my friend!!! Princessbloom17 08:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) winx club addict i am a winx club addict just in facebook i made a fan page named winx club addicts!!!!!!!!!11 can you like it?????? please!!!! Princessbloom17 08:38, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but since even if its a series of its own, PopPixie still remains a spin-off of Winx Club, and as such its characters (and everything occuring in the PopPixie series) remain part of the Winx Club Universe, so I'm getting a bit confused... --FlamePhoenix--Rock The Universe! 22:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I feel as if I've been on a roller coaster! LOL! --FlamePhoenix--Rock The Universe! 22:21, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hi! I made a page for Pop Pixie. Could you help me by spreading the word on the Wiki so that other editors fill infos concerning it?--FlamePhoenix~Rock the Universe! 15:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC)